


I wanna be your husband

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is so in love with Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, French Mistake, Husbands, M/M, THIS IS JUST FUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Okay so Sam is apparently married to Fake-Ruby and Dean? Let's find out.





	I wanna be your husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Week 16: Cast! 
> 
> Aaaaand I did all 16 weeks wohooo! I hope this counts enough for the prompt.

“You are married to fake-Ruby?” Dean asks and even though she is standing right in front of him, Dean doesn’t care that he sounds really rude right now. Sam next to him only swallows dryly.

“Very funny, Jensen.” Fake-Ruby says and she looks just as annoyed as Dean remembers her. Sam is still frozen next to him, but Dean looks a bit around. The house is so big, so this Jared-guy seems to make a lot of money. 

“Anyway so huh. Nice to see you again.” Dean offers at least, because Sam is still not saying anything and Ruby just rolls her eyes at that. Okay rude. But then she walks over and kisses Sam, whose eyes are wide open.

“Okay wow.” Sam mumbles, when Fake-Ruby breaks the kiss and he touches his lips. Dean tries very hard not to gag, but somehow it seems like he did make some noise, because Fake-Ruby looks back to him.

“Okay Jensen, why are you even here? You and Jared haven’t talked to each other for weeks and I’m sure Misha is already worried.” Fake-Ruby says and Dean isn’t sure he can follow her at all.

FIrst of all seems like Jensen is a real idiot, if he doesn’t spend time with his brother. But then again, Jensen and Jared aren’t brothers as it seems. Just actors who play brothers. Dean’s head starts to hurt.

“Misha? We saw him earlier.” Sam offers now and Fake-Ruby smiles all lovingly at him. Jensen frowns.

“Of course, you aren’t the only lucky one whose partner was on the show, right Jensen?” Fake-Ruby wants to know and Dean is not sure he can follow her now. Sammy the asshole snorts loudly and puts his arms around his wife.

Sometimes Dean wonders if he really misses Ruby.

“Huh what?” Dean wants to know, but Fake-Ruby just grins and then she walks over to get the door, because the doorbell goes off. Dean is almost scared, because what if there are more bad news. Maybe he married to… Meg or something.

“Oh hey Misha. Yeah your husband is here, I already thought he had forgot to tell you.” Fake-Ruby says and know Dean understands what she meant earlier. He looks to Sam, who is still grinning.

“Fuck.” Dean mutters and then Fake-Castiel comes into the room. No Misha.

Dean’s eyes widen, because Misha looks so worried and it reminds him so much of how Castiel looked at him before, when Dean fucked something up again. Dean really hates that look on his face.

“Jensen!” Misha says and then he is already hugging him. Dean can see how Sam carefully steps around them and goes back to Ruby. Dean tries to listen to them talking, but he can only how shaky Misha takes a breath.

“Why didn’t you call me? Are you alright? First you are so weird on set and then you are here at Jared’s? I thought you didn’t talk after your last fight.” Misha says and Dean needs a moment to follow him.

“Uh uh…, we’re fine now. We talked and… and sorry I know I should’ve called.” Dean says and he is surprised, that he really means the apology. Misha smiles a tiny bit, blue eyes still so full of hurt and Dean wants to kick himself, even though he didn’t knew this.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you are fine.” Misha says and he strokes over Dean’s cheek. The gesture is so simple, but it does something with Dean. God he wishes...no. Dean almost shakes his head.

“I am, sorry that I worried you.” Dean says honestly and Misha nods again. He seems to calm down now and Dean glances back to Sam for a second. He seems deep in some conversation with Fake-Ruby and Dean makes use of that.

Before he can overthink it, he leans down a bit to Misha and kisses him right on the mouth. Of course Misha kisses him back without a second thought and Dean wonders if Castiel would do that as well.

Misha’s lips are soft against his and Dean kisses him almost shyly. He smiles when Misha sighs a bit and then the moment is gone. Dean takes a step back, but at least Misha takes his hand again.

The contact and Misha’s smile are grounding.

“So uh Jensen, do we wanna get over the dialog for tomorrow?” Sam asks now and Dean blinks a bit. He had totally forgotten his brother was with them in the room. 

“Oh I’m sure you will do fine Jared. I kinda cooked for Jensen and me, so maybe we can do that another time?” Misha says and Dean looks at those red lips again. When Sam coughs, Dean nods.

“Yeah uh… I’m sure we can do that tomorrow before we start filming.” Dean says and Sam’s eyebrows shoot up. Dean grins a bit, but then squeezes Misha’s hand a bit more. Misha squeezes back.

“Oh okay. Yeah sure. Whatever.” Sam says and Dean wants to roll his eyes, because his brother is a really bad actor. But so is he. Dean really hopes this Jensen and Jared are a lot better.

“See you guys.” Misha says and he is already walking out. Dean waves at his brother, still holding Misha’s hand and following him. Fake-Ruby grins almost like the devil, but Dean is sure Sam can handle her.

Outside Misha kisses him again, almost starving and Dean is happily kissing him back. Misha is even wearing the trench coat and it makes Dean’s heart flutter. What is he even doing here?

“I love you.” Misha whispers and he seems so happy. Dean kisses him again, because this is all a bit too much. But he only has this one chance and he would go home with his husband and enjoy their meal.

He wants to know how it is to have a husband and maybe… yeah maybe when he goes back and Misha gets his real husband back, then maybe Dean could get himself a real husband as well.

He hopes Castiel wants that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
